


dream a little dream of me

by gillyandersons



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/F, Fluffy, I Am Sorry, i write this in 5 mins, probs shit, soft, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: Jen lays in bed thinking about just how lucky she is
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is shit pls don’t come for me i was bored it took 5 mins I just want soft girlfriends

Jen sighs, mindlessly twirling a strand of Judy’s hair between her fingers as the documentary, now long forgotten, plays idly on in the background. It’s one about feminism throughout the years. Judy had been talking about it for  _ weeks _ trying to convince Jen to watch it, and Jen had finally crumbled this evening after a long stressful day at the office, not really knowing  _ what  _ she was agreeing to but not having the strength to say no to Judy (when could she _ever_ deny her anything?). Judy’s gorgeous little face had lit up and she almost jumped out of her chair at the dinner table, squealing in delight and kissing Jen’s face with nothing short of pure childlike glee. It had been so fucking adorable that Jen almost got down on one knee and asked her to marry her right there and then over the slightly burnt lasagne. 

So here they were, lying in their bed, surrounded by snacks and wine, Judy snuggled into Jen, her head resting on Jen’s chest the way it always does with Jen’s arm wrapped round her shoulders holding her close. And, like clockwork, Judy’s fast asleep before the opening credits have even stopped rolling. 

It’s moments like these that Jen treasures. In the still, quiet night. With Judy asleep in her arms. She knows she loves Judy, had screamed it at her in the middle of an argument 6 months ago but she’s always taken aback at just how much she actually loves the other woman. 

Judy mumbles something incoherent, and squeezes Jen just a little bit tighter and Jen thinks her heart will explode from all the love she has inside. The love she has for Judy. There’s just so fucking much of it that she doesn’t know what to do with it most of the time, how to channel it. And it’s not just that. It’s the love she feels  _ from  _ Judy. Like she hung the fucking moon and all the stars in the sky or something. 

She’s never felt like this before, not even about Ted - and sure, she loved him. Was  _ in  _ love with him. But not like this. Not even close Ted gave her the boys and a part of her will always love him for that, put what they had pales in comparison to what she has with Judy. It’s so strong and deep and something that only they can truly understand. 

The way she feels about Judy is just... insane. She feels insane. Judy _is_ insane. _Drives_ her insane, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She can’t imagine her life without Judy, in any sense of the word. She doesn’t _want_ to imagine a world without Judy, because, as fucking cliche as it sounds, Judy _is_ her world now. Her world revolves Judy and their boys.

She’s going to propose to her, had gone out and bought the ring the day after she’d screamed at Judy from across the kitchen that she loved her. Was _in_ love with her. And Judy almost flew across the room, grabbed Jen and kissed her. Jen knew then, right in that moment that this was it for her. That she was never going to let Judy go. 

Henry never batted an eyelid, had actually been excited at the prospect of them finally getting together. Charlie had taken longer to be okay with it, had been upset about his father. But he eventually came round, and even hugged Judy, albeit blink and you’d miss it briefly. And they were this big happy family, for what felt like the first time in ages. Possibly even forever. 

She places a soft, tender kiss on the top of Judy’s head. She can’t wait to marry Judy. To spend the rest of her life loving such an incredible woman. There’s a tiny voice in the back of her head that tells her she’s not enough, she’s not good enough and that one day Judy will see that. But she knows that’s not true. Because Judy  _ loves  _ her so much and every day she comes up with different ways of showing it. And Judy loves so deeply and so openly, in stark contrast to Jen, yet somehow they fit. They work. They probably shouldn’t but they just  _do_. 

Jen feels herself start to drift off, that feeling of sheer unabashed bliss washing over her in that sickly, warm glow she’s grown accustomed to since Judy Hale came into her life and turned her world upside down. Her whole life she’s struggled to sleep, always up worrying about something or other, stressed and overthinking. Always on edge, alert. Waking every few hours then tossing and turning, struggling to get back to sleep despite how exhausted she is. But now she has Judy she has the best sleep of her life. Maybe it’s because she’s happy, like really and truly happy, and she feels safe with Judy. Safe that she can just be herself with her, that she can tell Judy  _ anything _ . The last thing Jen thinks of before she allows herself to fall asleep is how she’s going to ask Judy tomorrow, over a big pancake breakfast with the boys, to marry her. 


End file.
